


i don’t see how we managed to fuck up so much shit in an hour and a half

by rinthegreat



Series: Texts From Last Night [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Oversharing, bro day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Sousuke gets to spend the day with Rin





	i don’t see how we managed to fuck up so much shit in an hour and a half

**Author's Note:**

> this is the 3rd of 3 prompts for the Tumblr anon. I fudged this one a bit. for one, the quote is "i don't see how i managed to fuck up so much shit in an hour and a half" but i made it both of them instead. also they requested MR but i wanted to give S&R their friendship time as well. i hope you guys enjoy it!

Rin shows up well after Haru leaves for morning practice the next day, and Sousuke already knows what happened the night before simply because Rin’s humming when he walks in the door.

“Morning, Sou!” Rin greets cheerfully, taking off his shoes. He floats in to where Sousuke is making breakfast for himself, laughing when he sees him. “Mackerel? You really have been hanging out with Haru too much.”

Sousuke ignores the easy opening. Today isn’t about him and Haru. It’s about him and Rin spending the day together. “You seem happier,” he remarks instead.

Rin hops up on the counter on the other side of the stove, grin still spread wide over his face. “I spent the night at Makoto’s,” he states unnecessarily.

“Is that why you didn’t come back last night?”

“Hur hur, very funny. Aren’t you curious?”

Sousuke gives him a _look_ before turning off the grill and pouring the fish onto his prepared plate. “I can tell that you finally got laid. I said it once but: please, spare me the details.”

“He’s so good, Sou. He’s _big_ too. I had my suspicions, but reality is so much better. _God_ , Sou. He’s so gentle too. We didn’t go all the way, just some hand jobs, but damn I think I could survive off that alone.”

Sousuke picks up his plate and disappears into the living room, trying in vain to tune Rin out. Of course the redhead just follows him. “I think I’m his first too,” Rin continues, either oblivious to Sousuke’s discomfort or intentionally making it worse. “For a while I thought he and Haru would’ve gone at it, but I guess not.”

Sousuke slams his plate a little too hard on the table as he sits.

“Jesus, Sou. Be careful.”

“I don’t want to hear about your sex life, Rin. For the love of god, please stop talking about it,” Sousuke begs.

Rin laughs, not deterred. “Fine, fine. No more sex talk.” He sits opposite Sousuke. “Makoto said that he and Haru are taking class notes for you so we can hang out today.”

“We haven’t had time to hang out.”

“I know,” Rin frowns, biting his lip. “I was hoping I’d see more of you, but it’s already Thursday, and I fly to Tottori tomorrow.”

Sousuke raises his eyebrows. “You’re not taking the train?”

“Nah. It’s a 7 hour ride, so I’d have to leave in the morning. I found a flight last second tomorrow afternoon that gets me home in time for dinner.”

That gives them more time, even though, to Sousuke, it’s still nowhere near enough. “So what did you want to do?”

“I kinda want to do bumper cars,” Rin admits.

“Why didn’t you say that when Momo suggested it?”

“Didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.”

Sousuke chuckles and goes back to eating his breakfast while Rin chatters on about how he has no free time down in Australia.

They end up in Sunshine City alongside kids ditching school and tourists. Rin shoots him his patented grin, and Sousuke can see why Haru always gives in to the challenge. It’s impossible to resist.

They pay for 90 minutes and predictably push the limits of what’s allowed and what isn’t. Their competition lures the high schoolers playing hooky, and soon enough teams form around each of them. Warfare ensues, alliances change, and then no one can tell who is on what team. Chaos, it seems, will follow Rin wherever he goes.

As do his admirers.

After their 90 minutes are up, Sousuke climbs out of his bumper car, surprisingly sweaty for having sat the entire time. A mob is already forming around Rin, filled with starry-eyed high schoolers. Someday, Sousuke knows, Rin will be an Olympian and all of them will tell the story of having played bumper cars with him one day in Tokyo.

Something nudges against his elbow, and Sousuke looks down to find someone who might be a middle schooler staring up at him. It’s unnerving, having that same gaze that Rin gets daily directed at him. Sousuke isn’t used to the limelight. “Hello?” he tries.

“Uh…” the girl flounders, her nerves reminding him sharply of Ai. “I was on your team,” she tells him in a shaking voice. “It was really fun.”

“Oh,” Sousuke responds, articulate as always. “It was.”

“Can I have a picture with you?” she asks, voice getting quieter with every word. She turns her face away, clearly expecting a rejection.

It’s really only because of that, that Sousuke replies with, “sure.”

She pulls out her phone for a selfie, a soccer ball charm hanging off the phone. He wonders what made her want to skip out on school today, but he doesn’t even know her name. He stretches his lips into the semblance of a smile when she clicks the circle, and apparently it’s good enough because she thanks him with a bright red face and an aborted bow before running off to join her friends.

“Someone has a crush on you,” Rin remarks, appearing by his side.

Sousuke rolls his eyes. “You’re one to talk. At least ten guys are questioning their sexuality because of you after that.”

Rin flushes and smacks Sousuke’s arm, as unable to take a compliment as ever. “Shut up.” Sousuke represses his laugh, but a snort still sneaks out. “That was fun though,” Rin changes the subject. “I don’t see how we managed to fuck up so much shit in an hour and a half, but here we are.”

“Just like the old days,” Sousuke agrees.

“So. Where to next?” Rin asks, leading the way out of the area.

“You’re the one visiting.”

“I picked the first thing.”

“What about the tourist sites you didn’t get to before?” Sousuke offers. “Tokyo Tower?”

Rin smirks. “Only if you know how to lead me there.”

“You’re hilarious…”

“Actually,” Rin interjects. “I was thinking of doing that with Makoto at night. Sounds romantic.”

Sousuke’s heart speeds up a little at that. He had a better opening before, but this could be a good chance. After all, he and Haru had decided they would tell their friends. “Hmm. Then the four of us can go.”

Rin flicks his temple, barely brushing Sousuke’s hair. “Very funny, but I thought this could be more of a date.”

“Sounds good,” Sousuke agrees, walking away in the direction he thinks the Sunshine City exit is. “We can make it a double date.”

There’s a pause, before Rin erupts, exactly as expected. “Wait, _what_?!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3)
> 
> i have 2 more to fulfill in this universe before i decide if i'm gonna open any more prompts.


End file.
